


Dream Lovers

by Astara (shiverelectric)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverelectric/pseuds/Astara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco dreams of Harry. Harry dreams of Draco. Who knew they were the same dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lovers

 

The whole of Hogwarts was giving their goodnights as the winter snow fell silently. The courtyards, Quidditch pitch, even the forest was as white as fresh driven snow. Snowflakes made their special imprints on the windows of the students' dorms as one student watched with adoration.  
   


Draco Malfoy. From his personality, one wouldn't think he liked anything except for any and all kinds of malicious acts he could do to others. But this wasn't completely true. No, in fact he had a penchant for many things, like the winter season, birds (peregrine falcons, in particular), and one person.

  


Harry Potter. No other person could enflame Draco in quite the same way as Harry. Their bantering began their first year and has continued to this day. Over the years, the insults and pranks grew more vicious and Draco's hatred of the Boy Who Lived grew with it. But out of his hate emerged a new emotion. Like. And that evolved into love. So every time he saw the Golden Boy of the wizarding world he had to wrestle between the impulses to kiss him or kill him.

  


And of course he never let Harry on about it. Not only would he become the laughingstock of the school for loving his enemy, his father would disown him and worse. But he had his dreams.

  


His dreams...they were so...real. Every sensation caused his _real_ body to respond. Every caress...every kiss...every smell. All life-like.

  


  


Draco smiled with the memories of his dreams. The power he had in them was amazing. One night they'd be in his room alone, the next they'd be in front of a voyeuristic Hogwarts. And Harry was always willing to do _anything_ Draco asked him. He was like his own dream sex slave.

  


Now he was waiting. He found that if he went to sleep at a certain time, he could induce the dream easier. The light of the crescent moon reflected in Draco's silver eyes as he gazed out the frosted window.

  


∼∼∼

  


Harry woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat and the covers clung to him like a second skin. This was the seventh dream he had this month.

  


He reached for his glasses and the glass of water he kept by his bed. He looked out the window; it was still snowing and the moon was nearly gone; it was almost morning. He took a long drink and sighed.

  


  
 _These dreams...they_ have _to stop._ Harry thought to himself, but secretly, he wanted them to go on forever. Alas, they were taking their toll, physically and emotionally. After having the dreams, he would be drained and tired for the day. He asked Hermione for a charm to give him energy, but its power was weakening every day. And not to mention how they made him _feel_.

  


He knew how he felt about Malfoy. He didn't _hate_ him, but he didn't love him either. In truth, he just didn't know the guy; that first time they met, he just responded to Malfoy's actions. And in his dreams, he _certainly_ responded to Malfoy's actions.

  


Which worried him a bit. He was _undoubtedly_ attracted to his enemy, who surely had no love for him. That's why Harry liked the dream; they were a break from reality to uninhibited release. In his dreams, he did anything he wanted without regret. And seeing the pleasure he shared with Draco worried him, too. Usually his dreams meant something, but the purpose for _these_ imaginings seemed purely for gratification. He didn't even know how they originated, but they happened on a semi-regular basis now. He would find out today if there was any real life connection, but as discretely as possible.

  


∼∼∼

  


Draco awoke flustered. The night's activities were over and he yearned for the next reverie encounter.

  


The day passed normally. Sneer at first years, laugh at Longbottom when his cauldron explodes, rile Potter and his friends up. Same old, same old.

  


Then while he was outside reading under a tree, a note fell into his lap. He looked around; students were chasing each and throwing snowballs, but no looked shifty. He opened it and it read:

  


  
 _At midnight, go to an abandoned classroom on the 3_ _rd_ _floor._

  


 _Alone._

  


  
 _I will find you._

  


There was no signature, just two letters: _DL_. Draco didn't know anyone with those initials, so he figured it was a secret admirer. He stood and brushed himself. _A real person would be a nice change of pace,_ he thought with a smirk.

  


∼∼∼

  


Harry paced back and forth in his room. In 15 minutes, he was going to face Draco, alone. But it was the only way to find out if there was anything behind his dreams.

  


He checked his Marauders' Map. The dot marked _Draco Malfoy_ was on the move. Harry donned his Invisibility Cloak and left the room.

  


∼∼∼

  


Draco reached a room to his liking. There were a couple of sturdy tables and one whole wall of the room was sectioned with windows. The moonlight streamed through the frosted glass panes and settled in his hair.

  


"Well, DL, I'm waiting," he said aloud with a grin. Then he heard a soft click behind him. He wasn't alone anymore. He turned around and asked, "Who's there?"

  


No one was there. Then there was a shimmering disturbance of space and Harry's disembodied head was floating in the darkness. Malfoy paled, then recovered with a sneer. Harry stepped, or rather drifted forward since he hadn't removed the Cloak completely, and said, "Evening, Malfoy. We have to talk."

  


Draco crossed his arms. "Don't be daft. We talk everyday," he drawled. Harry's mouth dropped and seemed speechless. Draco held up a hand to stifle any response Harry might have made. "But don't tell me, _you're_ DL?" Harry nodded, or seemed to at least. Draco leaned against the window and scoffed. "What the hell is that supposed to stand for? Dumb-ass Loser?"

  


Harry looked hurt, then said, "No, but it's why I have to talk to you." Harry glided closer to Draco, who started to shift from foot to foot. Green met moonlit silver. "Have you been having dreams...about me?"

  


Draco blanched and straightened his posture slowly. He searched Harry's eyes as he articulated every word clearly. "What do you know of my dreams?"

  


"They usually involve me and a can of Cheese-whiz," he replied smoothly. He had Draco where he wanted now, backed to a wall and off balance. He pressed his advantage and said, "You know, when you're stroked in just the right way, your eyes flutter-"

  


Draco quickly countered and cut Harry off. He whipped around Harry and pushed him against the wall. Through the silky cloak, Draco could feel Harry's heartbeat increase. "How did you know about my dreams?" he demanded. The anger that flashed in his eyes masked the desire that coursed through his body. "Who told you?!"

  


Harry couldn't speak for a few seconds. Draco's fierce touch awaked the cravings he possessed in his dream self. When he found his voice, it was choked with yearning. "I...I love those dreams, Draco." Draco shook his head and backed away. Harry continued, "I experience _everything_ in the dreams... and I like it." He stepped forward and dropped his Cloak.

  


The silky fabric bunched around Harry's feet. Draco's breath hitched in his throat; underneath the Cloak, Harry was wearing nothing. The moonlight gleamed along his toned frame. Draco looked into Harry's eyes with hesitation, then his eyes traveled down. He groaned with need and Harry advanced again, which put him right in front of Draco. He wound his arms around Draco's waist. "And I like you," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

  


Now it was Draco's turn to be speechless, but he didn't have to talk anyway. Harry pressed his lips to Draco's and his head swooned. The sensations evoked were stronger than in the dreams and Harry's taste and smell _was_ more potent than any other he ever experienced before, real or imaginary.

  


Harry ran his hand through Draco's fine hair, and another hand down Draco's spine. Shivers shot through Draco's body like fire. Then he remembered that Harry was unclothed. He sought to fix that. He broke the kiss and removed his robe and shirt. They made a good bed. With a hungry gaze in his eye, Harry bent down and started on Draco's belt buckle. Draco stilled and looked down into his lover's eyes. He caressed Harry's cheek and said, "Are you sure? Dreams are fine and dandy, but with reality come grave choices."

  


Harry gently laughed. It was a mix of wind chimes and water ripples. He drew Draco down to his knees and pushed aside a lock of hair from Draco's sweet eyes.

  


"Do you know what DL stands for," he asked with a smile. "Dream Lover." They spent that night making their dreams come true.

  



End file.
